giftednomensfandomcom-20200214-history
Alignment
(Released: 3rd December 2011) Alignment is the 1st episode of Gifted. Summery Best friends, Scarlet, Will and Peyton take a trip to the park after school one day, and find themselves under a bit of trouble. An mystical eclipse hits them and when the wake up next day, they have special powers. This is a disaster just waiting to happen. Plot Scarlet, Peyton and Will have been friends ever since they could walk, however after school started they began drifting apart. In a desperate attempt to rekindle old bonds Will organises a sleepover for all three of them; however afterwards Scarlet is still a little distant as unlike peyton she likes knowing what is about to happen in life and it being organaised. After school the next day Peyton tries a second attempt at re-bonding and asks Will and Scarlet to come to the park. When at the park Scarlet relaxes a bit and ends up snaeaking off. Peyton and Will chase Scarlet through the park ending up on a deserted path. A strange eclipse comes out of nowhere, a glowing orb of light and energy flies towards the park from the eclipse and before they could move it explodes and englulfs them in the light, knocking them out. When they wake up the next day, hours late for school, they are unable to remember what has happened and what they've become. There parents scream at them saying how they were found by the police obviously drunk. After being shouted at by their parents, the three return to their bedrooms. Scarlet and Will call eachother to see whether either remembers anything. Will soon leaves his house to go to Peyton's (after his mother returns to work). When he gets there the two discuss what happened. Peyton; being her usually clumsy self, knocks over her mums favourite ornament, when Will shouts out it doesn't smash as expected - it freezes. Shocked and scared Peyton stares fear right in the face and laughs. After forcing Will to freeze something again by throwing things at him. she discovers she can teleport. The two of them then find out that tattoos have burnt into their necks with the first use of their powers. Ignoring will's pleading Peyton calls Scarlet and They arrange to meet Scarlet in the local coffee house. After ordering hot chocolate and talking about Will and Peyton's new found abilities, the three decide to venture back to the park. There they find Matt, a pink haird man who Peyton believes to have powers to (because Scarlet recieves a large static shock after touching him 'What static power? ...please.' - Will.). They run back to Will's, and while talking about Matt, Scarlet discoveres her power, much to Will's disapproval. She can control fire. Peyton convinces the other two to go back to the park. when they get their they end up having a face off with Matt, who's powers have turned him even crazier than before. After revealing his power of fire, he attacks Scarlet and Will (Peyton teleported away). Just as you think there's no escape, Peyton teleports in and knocks Matt out before he can harm her friends. The next day, after interigation with the police and a good night sleep, the three friends return to the park for a strole. They discuss the events of the past two days, Will and Scarlet hating it, and Peyton finding it largely amusing stating that she 'kinda liked' Matt much to the other two's horror. They decide to search for people like them to find out more about the powers and to help people if they have powers they can't control before the powers make them mad like they had done with matt. Brighton will never be the same again. Behind The Scenes *Filming with Pete Bennett (who plays Matt Parker) was one of the best bits of working on this episode. It was nice to see him off the television, and get to know the real him. *''I'm pissing fireballs'' was Pete's highlight off camera line, while he went for a loo break in the near by woods. *No red cards where given during the first episode although there was a fair amount of giggling *Terri Challis helped out filming for the Eclipse scene. *The Coffee house you see in GIFTED is Lewis and Tagan's favourite place to go for a hot chocolate (when they have money) *Tagan Left her bag in two seperate scene's whilst filming this episode of GIFTED, only to be noticed later once the episode had already been uploaded